A silly infatuation, right?
by Calima
Summary: Hello people! This fic is rated R for later chapters, but right now it's really only G. Anyway, I don't see enough TxE fics so I decided to write one. Please R&R! TxE forever!


__

Note to disclaimers: I do not own CCS so please don't sue me. I do own Mamouri and his personality, etc, so please don't steal him. Anyway, please enjoy the fic! It is my first CCS fic! ~Calima~

****

A silly infatuation, right?

Soft, pink cherry blossoms fell from the trees. All around her, people laughed happily. 'When was the last time I was that happy?' Tomoyo Daidouji sighed in contempt. 'Why did my best friend leave me?'

Not too long ago, Sakura Kinomoto-Tomoyo's best friend-had left for her one month honeymoon. Ever since Sakura had become Syaoran's girlfriend in 9th grade, Tomoyo rarely saw her friend. When they went to college, Sakura and Tomoyo went to the same one, while Syaoran went to another. All seemed well; Tomoyo had her friend back. But it was too good to be true. 

Fate was cruel to Tomoyo, and Syaoran transferred to Sakura's college because his course had been discontinued at his college. From that point on, Tomoyo had become a third wheel. She often tired of their affections, often ending up in the library with a thick book and a steaming cup of hot chocolate. Unfortunately for Tomoyo, neither Sakura nor Syaoran ever noticed she was gone. That thought in itself angered her. She had been best friends with Sakura since elementary school-even if Li Syaoran was Sakura's husband.

Tomoyo sighed. She took a long, slow sip of her iced tea. She grinned meekly. A little boy ran past her, his shoes accidentally kicking bits of sand at her. She chuckled slightly. Dusting herself off, Tomoyo set her tea aside. 'I think I'll take a nap.' She smiled lethargically. 'I need to get more, too. I need a friend.' 

****

~%~%~%~%~%~

It was dark. Pale, translucent, silver beams of moonlight shone through the window of Tomoyo's apartment. Tomoyo herself stood in front of the window, her fingers pressed gently to the cool, clear compressed sand crystals. Beneath her, a patch of lavender colored roses lay embedded in a blue wrap. Tomoyo glanced at them wearily. When she'd arrived at her dwelling place that evening, the roses lay on her porch. There was no card to name a sender; there was no return address. She sighed again. 'Why would anyone send me flowers?' She racked her brain for an answer, but nothing came to mind. Despite her annoyance to the current dilemma, Tomoyo settled down to bed. 

****

~%~%~%~%~%~

"Sakura-chan, you're back already?" Tomoyo asked in surprise.

"We decided to cut it short. I haven't been feeling well," Sakura's voice answered through the phone, "plus, Syaoran-kun wasn't feeling well. He caught the flu. What have you done all week?"

Tomoyo tapped her chin, a thoughtful expression coming over her face. "Nothing but the usual. Books, videos coffee…the normal routine." She'd purposely forgot to include the flower incident.

"Hm…sounds interesting." Sakura continued on. "Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-kun and I met someone while we were in Hawaii. He invited us to dinner the day of our return, which is tonight. Would you like to come with us?"

"I suppose so. What kind of occasion is it? Shall I dress up semi-formal or formal?" Tomoyo questioned.

"Semi-formal sounds fine to me. Hoe! Look at the time! I have to go! See you later, Tomoyo-chan!" ~click~

"Yes, I agree Sakura-chan." Tomoyo frowned at her wristwatch. The hands read 7:30 am. 'What? I don't believe it!' She glanced at the Clock Tower. It was indeed 7:30 am. Tomoyo practically fell over in disbelief. She'd really woken up at 7:00 to answer Sakura's call. 'But why did she call so early?' Her thoughts wandered back to the invitation. 'Do we know this "someone" or not?' She picked up the phone, gingerly supporting the noisy contraption. "Hello?"

"It has been a while since we last talked, Tomoyo-san. I was beginning to think our friendship was wilting." A deep, baritone voice said. "How do you fair, Tomoyo-san?"

"Eriol-san, what a pleasant surprise." She sounded shocked. "Where are you? It is raining outside and I hear thunder!"

"I'm outside your door." He chuckled. "Will you allow me inside?"

Tomoyo nodded to the phone. "I'll be just a minute.

She placed the phone on its receiver before making her way to the door. As Eriol had said, he was there, standing with a smirk on his face. She ushered him into the entranceway of her apartment. Eriol took a seat on the couch, his eyes never leaving her form. She disappeared into the kitchen only to return with a tray of hot chocolate and some brownies. She handed Eriol a brownie, which he accepted quite willingly. Tomoyo dug her feet under the cover on the couch; her pearly white socks were a contrast to the dark, rich, blue cover. A small sigh escaped her lips as the fire leant them its warmth with its determined flames. She sipped her chocolate carefully, every now and then casting careful looks at Eriol.

He wasn't facing her; his profile was visible. Tomoyo had to admit that he was a strikingly, good-looking young man. His face was chiseled to perfection. His lips were full and curved just right. His skin was pale but satin smooth to the touch. His hair, midnight blue like the evening sky, fell in sharp but gently curved bangs over his eyes. His eyes, luminous with shine, were a complete mystery to her. She could never decipher them. His eyes bared his soul, but she'd never know that soul, whether she wished to or not. When they'd talk, he'd often stare at her in the most amazing way. She willed herself to search his eyes for an answer, but she never succeeded. She would become too caught up in his gaze, which always happened to be calm, yet rather intense. She flushed with excitement. Tomoyo eyes traveled over the soft cherry wood surface of the fireplace. The mantle was ornamented with specially selected patterns, most of crescents and a moon of silver. 'When will it snow?'

Each passing minute was a sweet, elongated torture for her. Being near Eriol Hiiragizawa was a spark of luck, but also an endless suffering for Tomoyo. Tomoyo's shoulders sagged slightly, her body giving into her heavy burden. It had been a while since she'd thought about anyone in such a manner, let alone felt in such a way. Even after Sakura's leave, Tomoyo had conversed with Eriol on several occasions, yet she had felt nothing then. And although time was an everlasting stream of digits and days, Tomoyo discovered that somewhere in the middle of their friendship, she'd fallen for the former sorcerer. Almost everything about his was tantalizing in a sinfully, deliciously sensual way. She had no doubt that the sensual part were her hormones speaking, but his intellect and overall mindset intrigued her. His speech was of exceptional caliber, if not more; and his calm, refine nature was attractive to any woman, especially Tomoyo.

No matter how hard she tried, Tomoyo's speaking became impaired around him, and may it happen to be a debate of some sort, that is when it would become even worse. Eriol's cunning had led many a victory over the sensai's arguments. She recalled their afternoon strolls through the park. Usually the days were sunny, filled with comforting warmth that caressed Eriol's pale skin, bathed his hair in golden sunlight, and caused his eyes to sparkle. He'd talk of politics, of stock markets and of worldly issues. He was rather educated for his age of twenty-four. Still, no matter what the chosen topic, Tomoyo felt able to joke with him in a childish manner. But Tomoyo had never shown any kind of weakness to him. That was an emotion she had put aside-forever, she hoped-at Sakura's wedding. 'I am no longer that Tomoyo Daidouji. I am better now.' She conceived herself to be wrong-for she knew she was-but she would never admit it. 'No one could understand.' She'd dug a hole, six-feet under, and buried her pain as best as possible.

"Tomoyo-san, are you all right? You have been extremely quiet these past minutes." Eriol inquired quietly. "Are you ill? You've gone deathly pale."

"I am fine, Eriol-san." Tomoyo smiled and nodded fervently. Eriol checked her head. At that instant Tomoyo felt faint. She pushed away from him, resting her back to the cushions. "I…I am sorry. I feel a bit tired. If you'll excuse me, please."

She stood up quickly, practically knocking her shin on the coffee table in her desperation to escape. Eriol's amused chuckle followed her to the bathroom. A steady flow of obscenities flew from her mouth. 'I have to compose myself!' Her head ached, but it was too dull for her to take aspirin. She pressed the cool washcloth to her forehead; the ache began to subside. She turned to leave the confinement of the restroom only to run straight into Eriol. He studied her carefully-she could tell-and took in every detail possible. 

"Tomoyo-san," Eriol began observantly, "are you sure you are not ill? Your forehead felt a bit warmer than usual."

"I'm fine, Eriol-san," Tomoyo lied with a smile, "really, I am." 

"You are lying, Tomoyo-san." Eriol grabbed her arms, his lithe fingers curling around her wrists. He peered into her eyes. "It is in your eyes."

"Well, I suppose I feel a little ill, but Sakura invited me to a dinner party tonight." Tomoyo turned away from him. "I must go. Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun would wish me not to lie nor decline their offer."

"May I accompany you? I believe we are meeting Li's old friend, Mamouri." Eriol smiled. "She invited me as well. Now that I have told you, what is your answer?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think so. That would be splendid." 

"I will see you tonight, then, Tomoyo-san. Goodbye." He kissed her hand lightly, his lips tickling her skin.

Tomoyo almost slammed the door once he'd disappeared. She inhaled a sharp breath. 'What is wrong with me?' Her hands, shaky and nervous, fumbled to lock her door. She felt herself relax slightly after accomplishing her task, but knew sooner than to let go completely. 'I still have a dinner party to attend.'

****

~%~%~%~%~%~

"You must be Ms. Daidouji. Ms. Kinomoto and Syaoran-san have said so much about you. I must admit, I was rather anxious to meet you.""

"Why, thank you. And yes, I am she." Tomoyo smiled politely. "You must be Mamouri Takaeashi. Syaoran has said so much about you, too. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Ms. Daidouji. May I call you Ms. Daidouji? It would please me greatly." Mamouri said.

"Why…yes, that would be quite fine." Tomoyo smiled. Her eyes left Mamouri, who was undeniably handsome, in search of Eriol, her escort. "Would you please excuse me for a moment, Mr. Takaeashi? I have to find someone."

"As you wish. And Ms. Daidouji, please call me Mamouri." He bowed lowly before leaving.

Tomoyo blushed. 'He is quite polite.' Her eyes scanned throughout the entire room until she found whom she was searching for. Eriol stood by the thick, opalescent staircase, talking animatedly with some of Mamouri's other friends. His blue eyes flashed in her direction. She nodded quickly. Eriol smiled graciously before shaking one man's hand to leave. He strode over to Tomoyo, linking his arm with hers. She smiled good-naturedly, her eyes twinkling with laughter. "Tomoyo-san, you seemed to have lost yourself. It is fortunate that I am here to guide you."

"You flatter yourself, Eriol-san." Tomoyo giggled. "But, if I may say, shall we dine? I believe Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun are already with Mamouri-san."

"I agree most willingly, Tomoyo-san. Please, shall I escort you?" 

"If you wish." Tomoyo blushed at Eriol's charming smile. 'He always knows how to make me falter.' 

They walked briskly to the table, Tomoyo taking a seat to the right of Mamouri and Eriol sitting next to her. Sakura sat next to Eriol and Syaoran sat next to her. The rest of Mamouri's friends took their respectable seats. The dinner began. Tomoyo was munching away on a piece of sourdough bread when Mamouri called for her attention. "Ms. Daidouji, please, would you aid me in my argument with Mr. Alorcin? He seems to think that your hair is deep lavender, but I disagree. What do you say about this?"

"Well, I don't really know, but I would have to say that he is about right. I'm not sure if it is a violet-charcoal. It seem rather odd to have such a hair color, but I do not have any objections to it." Tomoyo grinned. 

"I agree with you, Tomoyo-san." Eriol winked at her. His smile, always a strange one, caused her to flush. "Now, Mr. Takaeashi, what would you say about the Narcotics movement? I believe that there are many factors that are urging the youth to press onward with their threats. Don't you agree?"

Tomoyo sighed dreamily. 'There he goes again.' She felt as if everyone had disappeared, as if it was just she and Eriol, talking with each other. She heard only his voice. It was deep, silky and heavenly. She felt herself sink further into her daydream. Eriol was perfect like no other. He was her ideal image of a man. He was her so-called soul mate. He was everything. He was life. She sighed again, this time catching the attention of Eriol as well as Mamouri. Mamouri spoke first. "Tomoyo-san, are you all right?"

Eriol was taken aback by his informality in just meeting her, but he did not allow it to show. 'He must have slipped.' He nodded, showing that he agreed with Mamouri in his question. "Yes, Tomoyo-san, are you feeling all right?"

"Oh! I'm fine! I was just ah…thinking." Tomoyo smiled innocently. "What were we discussing?" 

"Well, we could go on, but I believe dinner has arrived." Mamouri stated.

"Oh wow! I've never had steak before!" Sakura squealed as she gazed at the plate in front of her. 

Syaoran rolled his eyes profusely. "Pardon Sakura-chan, Mamouri. She is very…talkative and expressive."

"No offense has been taken here." Mamouri waved his hand. "I take a liking to women who are expressive as well as quiet," He threw a look at Tomoyo, "and it would be quite lovely if they would keep their personalities as they are."

"As you say, Mamouri-san." Syaoran said begrudgingly. He turned to Sakura who was attempting to cut her steak. "Here angel, let me do that for you."

"You've never called me angel, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura hugged him fiercely. 

"Sakura-chan, you're cutting of my air supply!" Syaoran managed.

"Gomen-nasai Syaoran-kun!" She smiled sweetly and hugged him gently.

Tomoyo turned her head toward Eriol. His conversation with Mamouri had drifted from her mind. She felt odd as she stared at him with a childlike gaze. 'Am I really in love with you or am I just tricking myself into it?' She shifted her gaze to her plate. The steak looked rather delicious, but Tomoyo felt anything but hungry at that moment. 'People don't just fall in love randomly, Tomoyo.' Her mind was in full fledge thinking, so much thinking that she failed to notice Eriol tapping her shoulder. Her eyes closed; her mind had wandered. Sakura knew this for Tomoyo had done it several times when she was unhappy or confused. Sakura looked on in mild worry. Tomoyo always did know how to mask her emotions. Tomoyo was the queen of facades, even for a twenty-four year old. 

Coming back to reality, Tomoyo frowned slightly. 'I need some air.' She coughed quietly. Mamouri and Eriol turned to her. "Is something wrong, Ms. Daidouji?" Mamouri asked.

"May I be excused? I feel that I need some air." Tomoyo looked at Mamouri as if asking permission. Mamouri nodded. "Thank you gentlemen. Upon my return, perhaps there will be more talk?" The men shook their heads in agreement. "Thank you. I shall only be a moment or two."

Tomoyo swept past the dinner table. She asked a made where she could go to receive some fresh air. The maid pointed her toward Mamouri's private gardens. Tomoyo thanked the maid and continued on her way. Once outside, Tomoyo seated herself on a stone-marble bench. She observed it quietly. 'I have never seen a piece such as this.' She ran a gloved finger over the bench surface. It was a most peculiar combination, even for someone of Mamouri's taste-she was sure. Tomoyo raise her gaze to the stars, her amethyst eyes calling out to them in a mournful way. Involuntarily, Tomoyo smoothed out her dark, midnight blue skirt. Her dress was quite long, like that of a ballroom gown, but the straps were thin and the top stopped just above her chest. She shivered slightly. 'I can't believe I left my coat in the entryway.' She vexed herself in annoyance, but before she could think further, a voice unlike one she'd heard before made its way into her ears. 

"Ms. Daidouji, is something bothering? The way you rushed out here was quite queer, if I may say." Mamouri said as he took a seat beside her.

Tomoyo was shaken slightly from his forwardness. "Um…well, I can walk off quickly, but I just required some fresh air. I haven't been feeling too well lately." She pointed to the bench surface. "Pardon my asking Mamouri-san, but what kind of marble is this?"

Mamouri leaned over, his arms brushing Tomoyo's upper shoulder. "Hm…I am not sure of that myself. My father was a very worldly man and his wealth was great. When I was a young boy, he would import all types of furniture, odd things, and gadgets that he stated were antiques. I, myself, never did care for such things until now. The business is quite interesting and the pleasure that these pieces bring to my soul are immense."

"I see…but how is it that you still find them?" Tomoyo probed further, ignoring Mamouri's arm upon her shoulder. She was engrossed with the bench surface. "My mother used to look all over for pieces of this kind, but she never had any luck. This would be a pleasant surprise for her, to see these marvelously crafted works of art."

"Some things are much more exquisite than a marble bench, Ms. Daidouji." Mamouri whispered.

"Hm…what are you speaking of, Mamouri-san?" She questioned. 

"You're beauty is far more lovely than that of the galaxies and the oceans of the earth. You are aware that you are that beautiful. Right?" Mamouri looked toward the evening sky. "Ms. Daidouji, has anyone ever told you the story of the moon?"

"Why no, no one has." Tomoyo was still blushing from his previous comment. "Would you care to explain it to me?" 

"They, the great Native Americans, say that the moon was looking for a keeper. One day, the animals gathered together in order to proclaim a leader to take the moon's place. It happened that most people knew of a candidate that seemed fit for such a task." He glanced at her to see if she was taking interest. Tomoyo was listening intently. "So, once everyone had conversed, the animal congregation decided that the wolf was the animal for such a job. But problems arose after a while."

"What kind of problems?" Tomoyo interrupted. 

"Well, the wolf began to spy on his counterparts, which was not allowed by the moon keeper. The wolf began to criticize his fellow animals friends. The animals did not like the idea of the wolf being the moon any longer. They complained to the old moon keeper and he changed everything. That is why the moon is so faceless. It was decided that a neutral, faceless moon keeper would be the best and so, the animals agreed. That is why, till this day, the moon remains as quiet and mysterious as it was after the wolf."

"Wow…that was quite an interesting story. Where did you hear it?" Tomoyo's eyes were the size of saucers.

Mamouri chuckled. "Dear Ms. Daidouji, my father and I used to live with the great Native Americans of the Great Plains. I think it is also noticeable by the different facial features of my people."

"Oh…but there is nothing wrong with them." Tomoyo flushed deeply, but luckily the dark night hid it. Suddenly Tomoyo faced him. "Mamouri-san, how did you and Li become friends?"

"That is quite a long story," Mamouri began, "are you sure you have time to hear it?"

"I'm all-

"TOMOYO-CHAN!"

"It would seem that this story might have to wait for another time, Ms. Daidouji." Mamouri stood up swiftly and bowed. He kissed Tomoyo's hand formally. "Well, it seems that I must go as well. I need to attend to business matters. Perhaps another time, whenever it is convenient for you, Ms. Daidouji?"

"Yes, I would like that very much, Mamouri-san." Tomoyo said before she could stop herself. "I must go. Goodbye, Mamouri-san."

"Goodbye, Ms. Daidouji."

****

~%~%~%~%~%~

'What am I doing?' Tomoyo glared at her reflection in the mirror. After her encounter with Mamouri in the garden, Tomoyo found that she couldn't say no to his offer. The frightening part of it was that she had said yes without thinking about it. She had had no objections to his request, only anticipation. 'I'm confused. Maybe Sakura-chan can help me tomorrow.' She was still upset with Sakura about their friendship, but she planned on talking to Sakura tomorrow. She knew they needed to solve their problems as friends or else their friendship would die. That was something Sakura and Tomoyo both knew would sadden them greatly. Tomoyo took one more meaningful look at the moon. She was tired. 'I won't dwell on this too long. I just met him and he is rather striking. That's all it is, Tomoyo. Stop worrying yourself. It's just a silly infatuation. It's just a silly infatuation'

**__**

~End of chapter one~ 

*note: The reference to the moon folktale, well, I don't remember which book I read it in, but it really is a true folktale, all right?

(Hm…seemed short, it probably was come to think of it, but it is my first CCS fic. Um…Please R&R and since it is my first CCS fic, please please be nice! If you're going to flame me, then do it in a polite way, please! Thank you! Um…for my fic Complicated Logic, I'm having a slight writers block, but I hope to have the next chapter out soon! Thanks!) ~Calima~


End file.
